


Thundercrash

by Actraiser



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, Blatant Abuse of Time Control, F/M, Nipple Play, Sparring, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeuristic Goddess, fighting leads to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actraiser/pseuds/Actraiser
Summary: Thunder Catherine has been a little obsessed with Byleth, the new and very young Professor at Gerrag Mach's esteemed Military Academy. One night during a storm the opportunity to test the man's mettle and learn more about him presents itself, but is Catherine prepared for the aftermath and finding out she's been attracting his attention too?





	Thundercrash

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just get an idea, and you have to run with it. Catherine is frankly my personal favorite girl from Three Houses, despite some fierce competition, and this is more or less my take on their relationship all things considered.
> 
> While I will gladly leave this first chapter a cliffhanger, I do intend to continue working on a second chapter at least in the foreseeable future.
> 
> As always, please leave any feedback in the comments or directly to me at Versesai#3794 on Discord!

Thunderclouds hung low in the sky above Garreg Mach, the monastary’s grounds devoid of all but the most unbothered students and faculty hurrying towards their destinations. Housing a famed military academy on it’s grounds made Garreg Mach a populous and often thriving place with no shortage of foot traffic, yet tonight it was as barren.The evening had grown late and with the threat of a storm brewing classes had ended early for the day with each of the students hurrying to their respective Noble House’s common areas or their dormitories to finish their days, while the faculty were retiring for the evening to focus on other activities.

A thunderclap echoed throughout the passageways as lightning scattered across the sky in the distance, but even as it passed another loud crash carried out across the stone walls, followed by another and then a louder third. There were no prying eyes or curious ears to trace the source of the sounds but had there been they would have been led through winding stone walkways and through the training yard gates, where immediately another clash broke the silence. Rain spattered the ground in bursts and footsteps were scraping and carrying back and forth across the stone fighting arena.

Inside the ring created by the pillars that served as boundary, Catherine dove right back after a deflected blow. Her hands twisted her sword up into a sudden thrust as she used her waist to lunge into the blow with full force. Her wooden sword was caught by her opponents coming up in a heavy parry and then Byleth shot forward, scraping his sword down the underside of hers as he came in under her weapon and brought his down.

Catherine swung herself back, yanking her sword down off of Byleth’s blade and the pair broke once again from the melee as the rain battered around them. Byleth was still swinging down, Catherine was still swaying back with her sword moving to her side, and both of their eyes met. Catherine couldn’t help but smile at Byleth’s focused, blank face and Byleth’s eyes darted from hers to her shoulders, then her knees, before he was once more moving.

It had all started out of boredom and curiosity. Classes ending early, duties confined to the monastery grounds, no students around to monitor and Catherine had no pressing missions to undertake, so she had come to the training ground expecting to have time to practice alone; Instead, she had found Byleth and his father Jeralt occupying the space. At first she had not announced herself, content to watch what she thought would be a one-sided spar.

To her surprise, the legendary Blade Breaker Jeralt was consistently on even footing, or being pushed back, by his eerily calm son. Catherine had always been interested in Byleth ever since he had joined the monastery as a Professor at the direct request of the Archbishop herself, Lady Rhae. Catherine had heard it was because Byleth had saved a group of students from an ambush by bandits but something about it felt off. She’d have understood a public thanks, a knighthood, even admittance to the Academy itself; Byleth was closer in age to his student than to his peers, nearly half the age of even the younger professors and almost ten year younger than Catherine herself.

She had suspected it had to do with Jeralt, a former Captain of the Monasteries Knights of Seiros, but that hadn’t made sense either. He’d been missing for nearly two decades by her counts, so what pull could he have had with the Archbishop? Maybe she’d been a little too curious for her own good, but there was no harm in paying attention to Byleth, was there?

As she watched the pair sparring however she had to admit she was impressed. Jeralt was a famous mercenary and a dangerous man, if rumor held true. Over six feet tall, grizzled and rough with a heavily muscled physique, yet none of it mattered to Byleth who was himself just shy of six feet tall despite his youth. Dark blue hair feathered across his head, coming down below his cheeks and onto his neck but parted from his dark eyes. He stood out as handsome with a heart shaped face and flawless features, a thin nose and pale lips, but all of it was oddly balanced by how little he smiled or showed any emotion at all.

She’d seen Byleth conduct an entire class without so much as cracking a smile, and on the battlefield she’d watched him pull his blade from a heart without so much as a flinch as blood splattered his face. The Academy students were already well engrossed in rumors about the man and the Knights had no shortage of gossip about him as well.

As Catherine had watched, Byleth’s training sword had come down to smash Jeralt’s wooden lance to the ground and then in a move that she wished she’d thought of he pinned the head of the weapon to the stone with his foot and stepped over the lance where he’d put the sword to Jeralt’s neck. With a low chuckle, Jeralt had released his lance and nodded to Byleth. “That’s enough. You’re already getting past anything I can teach you, it might be time for you to start picking new partners. That is, if Thunder Catherine wants to do more than stare?”

Jeralt had turned to Catherine now and she smirked at the man’s acute senses, coming off the pillar she’d been leaning on as Byleth turned to regard her. Even now there wasn’t an ounce of exhaustion or fatigue, not pride or even happiness on his face. A slight flicker of his eyes to hers and then back to Jeralt as he nodded to his father. “Perhaps a change would do well. Thank you for taking the time, father.”

Catherine had quietly picked up one of the heavier training swords off a rack as she stepped into the ring, Jeralt stepping past her with his wooden lance pulled over his shoulder. “Have a good night, you two.” he called, smiling an almost hidden smile that Catherine barely picked up on as he disappeared out of the arena doors.

Byleth had waited for Catherine to step into place before bowing his head at her, but Catherine just smirked. “I’d like to see what it takes to make you flinch, Professor.” she said, and right there she had come at him. Heavy, quick steps as she whipped the sword up in an arc and she hadn’t been disappointed, he’d responded by pulling his sword up over his chest to catch hers and then swung hers off to the side before coming after her. Immediately she felt a thrill surge through her and she’d grinned as the fight commenced.

That had been thirty minutes ago. Thirty minutes of some of the most intense sparring Catherine had ever had. She had almost thought Jeralt was going easy on his son when she’d been watching but no, Byleth was just good. Damn good, actually. She had mastered the art of reading expressions and body language to anticipate her opponent’s moves but Byleth rendered that useless, his eyes never betraying his sword and his body was still until it wasn’t, each swing carried out precisely and without intent until he swung.

Byleth was on her now and she felt herself on the backfoot as she brought her sword up, watching the professor’s movements as he strode in close. Her sword once more flashed forward in a slash that he didn’t even parry, simply stopping short and letting it pass in front of him before he moved once more. His sword was coming up and she dug her heels into the ground to throw her weight into the opposite direction, aiming to come at him when he thought her swing was still in motion.

Suddenly she felt something connect with her arms and she looked down, eyes widening as she realized his left hand was now grabbing her wrist and pushing her arms back. Her balance went wild as her body tried to move two directions at once and she stumbled back, just in time for Byleth to swing his leg out and catch her ankle. She was toppling back and Byleth was coming down at her, her back hitting the rain soaked ground as his training sword came down.

He really was good! It was just a shame she was good too.

Catherine threw one of her arms back to catch herself, then twisted her hips as she kicked up with her left leg and Byleth’s eyes flashed to the side, just in time for him to bring his lower arm up in front of her leg and shove his weight into her, stopping his approach to her. Catherine still hit him hard enough to send him stumbling back which bought her more than enough time to scramble onto her feet, bringing her sword up in both hands and then bending her knees with the weapon now at her shoulder level, pointed directly at Byleth.

She couldn’t help her grin as the blood pounded through her veins, her heart roaring from equal parts excitement and the exertion of the fight. It really had been a long time since she’d gotten this much challenge out of any single human opponent, none of the other Knights could hold their own against her this long. If it had to be anyone, then it might as well be the one she was so focused on lately…

Irritatingly Byleth’s face was still a blank as he rose back to his feet and quietly lifted his sword so it crossed over his waist, though now he held his right hand empty at his side and she raised an eyebrow. If he expected to be able to handle her swings with one hand on his sword than he was sincerely mistaken, but she was more than happy to prove that to him.

She was the one who made the next move, edging herself across the ground and mentally preparing herself; As soon as she was two sword lengths from him, Catherine rushed forward and pulled her sword up high, aiming to come down at him as she used her bent knees to push herself into a leaping blow. Byleth followed her movements with his eyes and then, to her surprise, he calmly moved into her while raising his sword up above his head, twisting himself to his side as their blades met so that she essentially pushed his sword down to the ground and pinned it under hers, and he was now at her side.

It was a good parry, but it left him open and trapped his weapon. He hadn’t done anything so predictable or short-sighted the entire night which made Catherine confused, for a moment, before she saw a blur coming at her face and she sucked in a breath as his fist hit her face. Oh, that was why. It wasn’t quite a knockout blow but Byleth clearly wasn’t pulling it either and Catherine barely kept her grip on her sword as she went backwards and fell on her ass. The instant her sword left his, Byleth swung upwards and that knocked her weapon up, with her having no way to bring it down in time to stop him from what happened next.

Almost casually Byleth whipped his sword forward, the wooden edge coming to Catherine’s neck as she hit the ground with a soft grunt of pain and he held it there. No contact, but it was clear the spar was over. For a moment Catherine was just stunned silent, but then all at once she felt a surge of something through her. He’d beaten her. Which wasn’t entirely unprecedented, but it was the first time she’d lost to someone so young. Hell, half of the Knights her age could hardly hold a sword up during their spars and this kid…

Exhaling a little Catherine let her arms drop to her sides, the training sword clattering to the ground while she looked up at him. “You got me. Nice hit there at the end, can’t say I expected it.” she said, unable to suppress the little smile she had and readily hearing it in her own voice.

Byleth, meanwhile, pulled his sword from her neck and leaned down to collect her sword as well which he now held together in one hand. “You would have won had I not been a mercenary. A knight would have been knocked aside by your kick and you would have scored.” he replied, his tone cool and collected without even a hint of fatigue or wear to him. She suspected he might have broken at least a single sweat, but the rain clinging to his face and wetting his hair made it impossible to tell.

She, meanwhile, was now suddenly sweltering in her clothes and she wasn’t entirely sure it was all from the exertion of combat and the mugginess of the rain. As irritating as his complete inability to be fazed was, she had to silently admit a man who could beat her and still look good? That was a definitely attractive in it’s own way.

“Most knights complain when I use my fists or my legs, you’re right, but we’re not training to have noble duels for honor. We’re training to fight and kill on a battlefield, and you have to be ready to fight dirty.” she said as Byleth reached out to offer his hand and she took it to pull herself up. Byleth didn’t even sway as she put her full weight on him and when she stood up she was essentially staring into his eyes, their hands still linked.

Byleth was rain soaked and handsome, and she could pretend for a moment that steely focus in his eyes was something more than combat instincts and intent. Yeah, she had been spending way too much time thinking about this guy lately, it was starting to affect her…Then Byleth spoke. “Honor is no use if you’re dead. I win my battles however I must.”

“I couldn’t agree more. Think it’s time to call it a night, though. Otherwise I might ask for a rematch.” and she looked up. Without a roof, the arena was being rapidly pelted and battered by heavy raindrops and the lightning was flashing awfully heavy above them. Byleth followed her eyes and then looked back down to her, nodding as he released her hand abruptly.

Speaking as he moved, Byleth stepped back from her. “A good idea. I enjoyed our duel, and I will take a rematch any time you wish.” and with that he offered her a bow of his head, though she did catch his eyes watching her neck for a moment as she looked back down to him. Then he was looking away, completely unphased by it all, and walking away from her…

Catherine couldn’t help but grin at the entire exchange. One of the best fights of her life and he still couldn’t even give her a smile. This Professor sure was a strange one...But for now, she needed a bath and maybe an early night, her cheek was still stinging from that punch.

* * *

  
It was some time later, in Catherine’s quarters, when she finally exited her private bathroom that she found herself thinking of Byleth again. There was just something...mysterious about him, but not in the same fake way others might try to pass themselves off. It was like he was a blank slate half the time, but then as soon as he picked up a sword he was a beast and she couldn’t help but be interested in that. Just how long had this man been fighting? His entire life? Jeralt couldn’t have exactly raised him in a stable environment, so maybe that explained his nature, but…

Of course, the realization that she was still thinking about him provoked her to huff out a hot breath and then she turned to look at the window in her room where she could barely make out her reflection, her hair all over the place and a soft bruise forming on her cheek. “Get ahold of yourself, woman. It was just a punch. Wasn’t like he proposed.” she muttered. Maybe she had a thing for men who didn’t treat her like some puffed up noblewoman, either, especially given how far she had distanced herself from those notions. Byleth saw her as just another knight and had probably thrown the same punch he’d have thrown if she was a man, which helped his case in her eyes.

Anyone who treated her like she wasn’t made of glass was definitely worth another spar sometime.

The thunder outside crashed through her thoughts and she was momentarily fascinated by the display of multiple lightning bolts streaking down from the sky in the distance, each one punctuated by a sound that seemed to rattle her bones and she decided perhaps it would be a night to turn in early in case this rainfall lasted until morning. Yet even as she moved to pull the towel from her chest, a knock came onto her chamber door.

Her face scrunched up in confusion and perhaps a bit of irritation, wondering what idiot would disturb her right now. It was the middle of the night and she wasn’t supposed to be on duty, unless it was some kind of emergency...Maybe that was it? Something had happened?

“Yeah, one second.”

She quickly threw the towel off onto her bed and for the sake of expediency snatched up the nearest things she had to wear. The shirt was white and loose fitting with lacing at the shoulders and sides meant to be used to tighten it under armor and she forwent any undergarments, pulling on a pair of breeches. Those were quite tight fitting and the front was supposed to be tied closed, otherwise it exposed a fair bit of her waist and nearly her crotch, but she offhandedly knocked the hem of her shirt down over it to conceal it.

When she came to the door and opened it she immediately regretted her decision to not dress more appropriately. Byleth was standing in her doorway, his eyes on her with the same intensity he’d shown earlier by far. The man had discarded his armor and jacket, instead wearing what looked to be some sort of long sleeved black tunic that opened at the front and was half tied closed while he wore something like riding trousers and boots, both a dark brown in color. There was nothing in how he stood, arms at his side, to explain why he was here but she did find herself staring at the bottle in his hand.

He’d come to her private quarters in the middle of the night with a bottle of liquor, and he was dressed pretty casually for him. It didn’t help that his tunic was tight even before it had been soaked with rain from him walking across the monastery to see her so now it clung to his chest and hips even more. She could admit to herself that she liked what she saw underneath, right?

It wasn’t shocking that he would be toned, but she could clearly see how fiercely muscled he was underneath. There wasn’t an ounce of fat on his frame, and she could make out ridges and details of each muscle up until his chest where the tunic was open and there was quite a view there too. Defined valleys formed and water was caught between them, stuck to his skin. Some of it dripped down slowly from where it had fallen on his neck or shoulders and she found herself rather captivated by it, leaving her rather speechless for a moment until she remembered that she was halfway indecent.

“...Er, what’s the matter? Did you need something Professor?” Catherine spoke, shaking herself out of her staring by reminding herself Byleth was here for something. He wasn’t the sort of man to just show up in the middle of the night like this, not in her experience anyway…

Instead of answering, Byleth lifted the glass and tilted it at her a moment, meeting her eyes once more after she’d looked away. “I wanted to talk to you about earlier. I thought I’d bring something for us to share as we talked.” he explained and instantly all the heat fell out of her cheeks. Of course Byleth wasn’t here for anything untoward. He’d shown almost no private interest in any of his students or the other faculty, despite Cathering knowing of at least one or two attempts to woo the Professor by others. He probably really was just here to talk about their spar, maybe compare notes or something.

Exhaling a little as she let herself relax, Catherine stepped away and motioned him inside. He stepped in past her and as Catherine closed the door behind him she started to turn. “If you’re here to apologize for that punch, I’m gonna need another of those bottles while I tell you to sh-”

She had turned around, ready to shut down any foolish notions of chivalry he might be harboring and instead she had turned into him. He was only a little shorter than her and she met his eyes, her own widening as his own blazed with something she hadn’t noticed and then Byleth. The same Byleth that had knocked her on her ass earlier, the same Byleth she hadn’t seen express more than a polite smile in the two months he’d been a Professor.

That same Byleth lunged into her and his bottle dropped to the ground, clattering on the stone as he pushed her into her now closed door. His lips came onto hers in a kiss that she frankly was too stunned to process at first. His lips were wet with rain as they met hers and she swore that rainwater much have held a spark from the lightning in it for how her chest tightened and her stomach flipped.

She hadn’t expected it from him, but he was a goddamn good kisser too. His lips curled over and between her in deep kisses that trapped her lips against his, then released them to slide into a new position with an almost intentional scrape that made the hairs on her neck stand at attention. For the first few moments she couldn’t even contemplate what was happening, but as soon as she did she leaned into him and put her hands to his chest, fingers digging in. Her kiss felt like it was a flailing response to his in comparison to the passionate way his lips captivated her, but she did what she could.

Catherine hadn’t made a habit of kissing many people like this, but she’d had a few encounters with men and women in her life that had led to this and more, but Byleth had stricken her particularly senseless with his bold little move, and while she thought he was lost in the kiss, no. Instead his hands came up to collect hers off his chest and he pushed them up and over her head, pinning their now joined hands against the same door he was holding her against…

The kiss broke and Byleth didn’t waste time with words as he used his cheek to nudge her head to the side, his lips diving into her neck and she let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding as he began sucking at her skin, his teeth coming forth to mix bites into the mix that had sparks rushing down her spine and to her core, her legs clenching together. “Shit! Byleth, what the hell…” she muttered, just in time for him to lift his head to her ear. It was like he knew exactly where to go to make her shut up because as soon as his teeth caught her earlobe, she was done speaking.

Tracing the outside of her ear with one side of his teeth, Byleth’s breath came out in barely audible whispers that somehow made her more frustratingly aroused. He was making her chest heave and her sex ache, already spreading warmth and arousal to her thighs, and he wasn’t even losing breath to do it? Something in it sparked her to action and she pulled her hands against his enough to break them free, their fingers untangling. Catherine immediately reached down and dug her fingers into Byleth’s back from behind with one hand, the other moving down to grab at his waist and pull her firmly into her.

She wasn’t necessarily surprised to feel a hard, thick lump against her thigh as she did but it did bring a wicked grin onto her lips as she deliberately ground her thigh into him. Byleth continued to a goddamn frustrating man however and he pulled both of his hands up under her shirt in one fluid motion. His nails caught her toned stomach as they drug up over her skin, the fingertips curved slightly to more scratch her than feel her and she shivered uncontrollably from the act.

Then his fingers had washed over her breasts. She had a certain feminine pride in how full her chest was, though she often bound it under her armor, and still Byleth found a way to squeeze his fingers into her with his palms scraping both nipples in one smooth motion that sent her head falling back and her arching into him. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she was underestimating him...He knew his way around a woman’s body, or maybe it was just hers? Did he somehow have a way of knowing exactly what she liked?

When his fingers curled into her breasts, the nails scratching what she knew would be red pathways towards her nipples and then pinched them between both forefinger and thumb, she probably would have had some thoughts about how much she liked that, but just as he’d done that he’d pushed his knee up between her legs with enough force to push past her and into the door. The scrape of his rough pants over the practically skin tight breeches she wore meant she felt every harsh motion in her pussy and he’d angled it so that her clit was now grinding into him as well.

“Seeeiros that’s good! Yeah! Just like that!” she groaned out, throwing herself back into the door as the lips on her ear and neck departed, Byleth now pulling back and looking up at her. Then she saw it. There was just the faintest flicker of it when she looked towards him, the barest hint of a smirk at the corner of his mouth before it faded and she chuckled roughly. “You cocky little…”

Then Byleth pulled his hands from her chest, instead now yanking at her shirt to pull it up over her head. Her wet hair was tossed around wildly and when she could see again Byleth had already pushed his head down to catch one of her nipples between his teeth. Something in Catherine snapped instantly, his lips closing over her to suckle at it even as he bit her. It was a delicious feeling, the edge of pleasure and pain made only more breathtaking when his tongue flicked out against the tip of her nub.

Between that and Byleth’s knee still grinding into her, Catherine couldn’t even catch her breath long enough to speak or squeal, nevermind make any meaningful retort...No, Byleth was in control now and she didn’t give half a care, as long as he kept finding all the ways to drive her wild.

There was a sudden sliding sound and Catherine fought against her pleasure long enough to turn her head and look past Byleth’s head to his hands. One had caught the waist of her breeches and was pulling it, she dimly noticed, while the other hand was pushing down the front of them...And then his knee moved out from under her, in the same motion as he pulled her breeches down. Halfway down her thighs and already soaked, Byleth rather crudely lifted his leg and used his knee to push them down even further in a gesture she fond rather hot. His hands had moved to more important tasks already.

Two calloused fingers dug into her folds as the other held her thighs apart, Byleth’s touch pushing directly at Catherine’s clit even as he plunged himself inside her and he was still relentless on her chest all at the same time. It was every nerve in her body on fire, crashing waves of intense pleasure she was simply not used to feeling hitting her all at once and she buckled into him with her hands just digging into him. One had grabbed his right bicep, the other was still on his back and she felt her nails push through his shirt and dig into his flesh directly. He never even flinched, the son of a bitch.

Her release came suddenly and all at once she went from barely holding on to falling without even realizing it. The feeling, the rush of fire through her pussy almost confused her until she was gasping into Byleth and throwing her head into his, his hair and scalp failing to muffle a long moan that drew out as her body rocked into his, her flesh tingling from the orgasm. That he had so evidently effortlessly done this to her was both infuriating and immensely appealing, her mind and body at complete odds with each other even as she rode the orgasm he was refusing to let die.

Every time she felt the edge in sight, his tongue would lick across her now throbbing nipple. His finger would dig into her clit. His fingertips would push into her and stroke his nails just barely into the walls of her sex. Every time he’d take what was already rushing through her and whip it up into another crushing wave. The first had her reeling, the second had her shaking and grinding into him, the third had tears rushing down her face as her senses were overwhelmed and the fourth had her legs buckling completely under her, her back sliding down the door and when he finally released her, his lips popping off her nipple and his hand yanking back in such a way to deliberately drag his nails over her clit, the fifth send her directly to the floor with a startled squeal.

Catherine lowered her head as she crumpled onto her door, panting and moaning in agonizing pleasure as the repeated orgasms rattled through her, the aftershocks overlapping onto her to the point just the feel of her pussy against the floor was making her fingers twitch, her toes curling back. She wasn’t used to anyone, man or woman, being able to just sweep her aside like this and the way he attacked her made her feel like he knew every inch of her body better than anyone else. Maybe better than her.

Lifting her head now, Catherine weakly opened her mouth, struggling to string together two thoughts long enough to find her words, but Byleth interrupted her as he knelt down and pinned her head to the door with another of those brazen kisses that had her lips aching. This time she returned it, lifting her hands up to his head and pushing her fingers into that wet mane of his while she leaned forward.

Fuck it. If he wanted to keep this up, she’d talk about it all later.

Meanwhile, Byleth himself couldn’t suppress another faint grin as the voice of Sothis seemed to float through his mind like a light breeze. Almost a giggle, almost a reprimanding tsk, he could see the green-haired Goddess lingering in his mind for a moment. “I have to say this is the most fun use of my powers you’ve thought of yet~...”

It wasn’t some prenatural skill that had let him know exactly where Catherine’s every weakness was, at least in this arena. It was his powers. Sothis granted him a rather spectacular ability to manipulate time backwards in minutes or seconds, and even further when she was particularly motivated to assist him. He had repeated this moment countless times now, each time changing his approach or his movements to what Catherine enjoyed last time. He had not acted without her consent, he doubted Sothis would be a party to something like that even if he was willing, but ever since Catherine had returned his first bold and clumsy kiss, he’d been intent to match the woman in yet another type of duel.

When they had fought with swords he had not abused his powers so, but in the bedroom with her? Yeah. To see her crumbling like sand in front of him was worth convincing Sothis to help him, not that his rather voyeuristic phantom needed much convincing to help. She enjoyed watching him experiment and tease Catherine every time she’d opened this door until now, and inside his mind he spoke to her.

“Just enjoy your show, Goddess. I don’t need anymore practice.”

Sothis seemed to grin inside his mind’s eye and then she was gone, replaced by Catherine grinning up at him as he broke their kiss and they stared into each other’s eyes for a heady few moments, before finally she spoke. “You going to just stare at me, Professor, or are you going to keep me interested?” and Byleth found himself burning even hotter in response, the heat pooled in his stomach not showing on his face but he certainly wasn’t about to back down, that much was for sure. Standing up in front of her, Byleth’s hands came up under his own tunic and he pulled it up over his head in a way that seemed almost as much her as it was to remove the piece of clothing.

Catherine couldn’t help herself, she was taken aback. Her earlier view of Byleth’s body was not mistaken, but it was hard to believe just how chiseled he was. Beneath that blank expression and messy hair was a body carved from stone and when she reached up to run her hands over his skin it was taut over muscles that pushed back against her fingers when they dug in. He’d already proved he knew his way around her body, now it was her turn to learn her way around his…

And as he was pulling his shirt off, Catherine grabbed his pants and practically ripped them down his legs. They were loose fitting enough she hadn’t noticed just how hard he was except in brief touches, but where his face was a blank his cock spoke volumes. It sprang up from his pants and smacked into her cheek, hot as flames on her skin and she looked up to Byleth with a knowing smirk. “Looks like at least this part of you knows how to express itself.” she murmured, turning her head to run her lips along his shaft.

Byleth moved without warning again, he always did it seemed, and she was caught up in his hands before she was hauled up and almost thrown to her bed, landing on it on her stomach with her legs dangling off the simple single bed she had. Grunting as she pushed her palms into the mattress, she turned her head to say something about how rough he was treating her...

Just in time for Byleth to kneel behind her, his eyes displaying a split second of mischief as he grabbed her ass and pulled it open. His face descended on her now exposed folds and Catherine sucked her lips between her teeth, fingers unconsciously digging into the sheets.

The first time his tongue curled over her clit, Catherine’s squeal echoed off the walls. Thunder would not be the only thing waking Gerreg Mach this night.


End file.
